<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Comes First by GoldenS0422</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315806">What Comes First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422'>GoldenS0422</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Family, Padmé Amidala Lives, Planets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's hyperdrive malfunctions in their trip, and due to this, they jump out of hyperspace and seek help in a planet they've never been to before. In the process, they run into some old friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala &amp; Leia Organa &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Comes First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five years after the birth of an Empire, the rebellion that will rise up against the Empire has awakened. Emperor Palpatine still has the galaxy in his grasp, however, as the rebellion still struggle to get up on two feet. General Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala, the two people that everyone claimed would be the rebellion’s best chance against the evil Emperor, have disappeared after the declaration of the Empire, nowhere to be found, and right now, the rebellion could really use their help. Unfortunately, despite looking almost everywhere that they could, they could not find the two when they needed them most, much to the disappointment of the leaders of the rebellion.</p><p>Right now, two Jedi are a part of the rebellion: Anakin’s former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and former padawan, Ahsoka Tano, and while they seem to be able to make do with what they have, it would’ve been better if Anakin were there, leading them to the frontlines of battle or if Padmé were there, hiding within the walls of the Empire to pass on information to their rivals. Unfortunately, they weren’t there, and that would only mean one thing: that the rebellion had their work cut out for them.</p><p>Obi-Wan and Ahsoka often worked together in missions, choosing to stand as a united front rather than two separate rebels. They shared the same ship, stuck together, and were not afraid to get into battle. Right now, they were on the way to a rebel base when an alarm began ringing in the control panel, easily meaning the ship’s malfunctioning somewhere. Could they fix that? That was the problem.</p><p>“What’s that?”, Obi-Wan asked, his eyes scrambling as he looked for where the sound was coming from.</p><p>“<em>Kriff!</em>”, Ahsoka exclaimed. “The hyperdrive’s malfunctioning.”</p><p>“Should we get out of hyperspace? We’re almost there,” he pointed out.</p><p>“The last thing we want is to get stuck in deep space!”, she shouted.</p><p>“Okay, okay, well, let’s jump out of hyperspace, then.”</p><p>Ahsoka jumped out of hyperspace, and the two let out a sigh of relief knowing they were still somewhere in the known galaxy. They first looked around to see if there were any obvious problems with the hyperdrive that they could see from the cockpit, but there weren’t any which made them look out of the window. They looked around and saw a planet not too far off in the distance, and Obi-Wan asked Ahsoka, “There’s a planet over there. Uh, do you know what it’s called?”</p><p>Ahsoka looked at a reading of some sort before answering, “Noneim.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and sighed, “Ahsoka, from what I remember, there is no planet that has no name.”</p><p>She groaned, “No, you idiot! This planet is literally called Noneim! N-O-N-E-I-M!”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“My goodness, Obi-Wan,” she facepalmed.</p><p>“What? It sounded like it.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Ahsoka and Obi-Wan flew to the planet and saw a relatively large civilization. They weren’t sure if this planet was under Imperial control, and as such, they decided not to land by the large civilization. They looked further and saw a house, slightly larger and seeming a bit more luxurious compared to the others. Something about this house felt odd, but at the same time, it felt…right. The two of them knew something was off, but they didn’t see it as something bad. They landed their broken ship in the field in front of the house before leaving their lightsabers in the ship as to not garner any possible attention.</p><p>They made their way through the grassy fields until they came onto a small dirt path which paved the way to the house, and they came to a halt once they ended up in front of the entrance door.</p><p>“Should we?”, he asked.</p><p>Ahsoka nodded, “Yeah, we should. I mean, it’s not like we really have much of a choice, do we?”</p><p>He shrugged, “Not really, so I guess I’ll ring the doorbell now.”</p><p>Obi-Wan pressed and held the button for roughly two seconds before letting go, and the two of them waited for someone to respond in the hopes that the person who would respond was not someone who would kill them on sight.</p><p>A few seconds later, the door opened up to reveal a young boy, seeming to be around five years old, with sandy brown hair, wearing light-colored clothing.</p><p>“Uh, hello,” Obi-Wan greeted nervously.</p><p>“HI!”, the boy replied enthusiastically, causing Ahsoka to smile lightly.</p><p>“Uh, d-don’t you have…parents?”, Obi-Wan asked before mentally beating himself for how stupid he sounded.</p><p>The young boy giggled, “Of course, I do, let me call them: MOMMY! DADDY! THERE’S A VISITOR!”</p><p>“COMING!”, an oddly-familiar voice came from upstairs before what sounded like two pairs of feet scrambling down the stairs. When the two pairs of feet they were hearing of showed up in person in front of them, all four of them (Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and said two people) gaped at each other. It was <em>Anakin and Padmé</em>.</p><p>“A-Anakin? Padmé?”, Obi-Wan was the one to break the awkward silence.</p><p>“Obi-Wan, Snips,” Anakin replied before he hugged his former master. Padmé decided to hug Ahsoka. “It’s…been a while.”</p><p>“A very long while,” Ahsoka pointed out.</p><p>“Come inside, you two should take a seat for a bit,” Anakin and Padmé moved aside to make way for their two visitors, and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan sat on the couch across the one Anakin and Padmé sat on. Padmé then got up and gave the two of them cups of water. Eventually, the young boy sat next to Padmé whereas a young girl, seeming to be of similar age to the boy, with dark brown hair brought into a ponytail came from somewhere and sat next to Anakin.</p><p>“So, who are the kids?”, Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>Anakin chuckled, surprised at how his former master didn’t seem to understand who the kids were, “They’re our kids, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Ahsoka gaped, “Kids!? Skyguy, you have kids!?”</p><p>Her former master raised an eyebrow, “I thought it would’ve been obvious considering it’s me and Padmé sat next to each other, her leaning on my shoulder, with two kids sat next to us.”</p><p>“No, I just- I didn’t expect Senator Amidala’s children to be yours.”</p><p>Padmé chuckled before speaking for the first time in the conversation, “Oh, Ahsoka, Padmé will be fine. I’m no senator anymore.”</p><p>“Y-yeah, you’re right.”</p><p>“Anyway, our son is named Luke, and our daughter over there’s named Leia,” Padmé said. “Lovely names if you ask me.”</p><p>“Very lovely indeed,” her husband, Anakin, agreed before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>“So, uh, what…relationship are you guys in?”, Ahsoka asked rather awkwardly. “I…kind of knew there was always something going on between you two, but I…don’t really know how deep it goes.”</p><p>“We’ve been married ever since I was Obi-Wan’s padawan,” Anakin pointed out casually.</p><p>Ahsoka gaped, “Wow.”</p><p>“Really?”, Obi-Wan asked out of surprise. “Like Ahsoka, I knew there was always something between you two, but I didn’t know it went <em>that </em>deep.”</p><p>Anakin chuckled, “Well, now you know, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan noticed Luke gaping at him, and Luke spoke up, “<em>You’re </em>the Obi-Wan that Daddy and Mommy always talk about?”</p><p>The older man chuckled, “Yes, that’s me.”</p><p>Luke began to smile, “Daddy always told me about your missions!”</p><p>“Your dad is quite a storyteller,” he smiled at Luke before smiling at the man Luke referred to. “I can tell why you love his stories.”</p><p>“I love my Daddy. He always tells the best stories!” Luke exclaimed, and Anakin smiled before moving over to hoist his son up and plant him back down on the chair and kissing him on the forehead.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiled again before turning to Anakin and draining his smile quickly, “You know, the rebellion needs you, both of you, you and Padmé. The Empire hasn’t fulfilled any of the promises made. In fact, it’s made the galaxy worse, and it’s under the control of the Sith Lord, Palpatine. If we win, we’ll get the Republic back, and we can live in a peaceful and orderly galaxy again. Plus, we could rebuild the Order, and-“</p><p>“<strong>NO</strong>!”, Leia shouted before crossing her arms, furrowing her eyebrows, and getting off the large couch. “Mommy and Daddy are staying here with me and Luke! THEY’RE NOT GONNA JOIN YOU IN YOUR…REBELLION, AND ME AND LUKE WON’T, TOO! WE’RE HAPPY HERE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, AND YOU’RE NOT TAKING OUR MOMMY AND DADDY FROM US!”</p><p>“Leia, dear, calm down,” Anakin placed his hands on her arms before kissing the back of her head. “We’re not going anywhere, and you don’t need to be mad at Obi-Wan here.”</p><p>Leia turned around to look at Anakin and protest, “But, daddy, he tried to take you from us.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Leia, he’s not, and even if he did, you know Daddy will always choose you, right?”</p><p>Leia sighed and reluctantly sat back on the couch, “Okay.”</p><p>Padmé looked down at Luke who was holding onto her arm, and he spoke up promptly with a sad look on his face, “Mommy, please don’t go, you promised you and Daddy would watch us grow every step of the way, and me and Leia will do anything, we promise! We love you, please don’t leave us, Mommy.”</p><p>“Oh, Luke,” she leaned down to give her son a kiss on the forehead. “Me and Daddy aren’t leaving. We’re never leaving, okay? No need to cry now, Lukey, Mommy’s staying and so is Daddy, alright?”</p><p>He nodded as Padmé wiped off the few tears that went down his face, “O-okay.”</p><p>Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and explained, “Leia and Luke, well, they really love us as you would expect, so they kind of don’t want us leaving them especially since they told me and Padmé one night that they can’t live without us, can’t survive without us.”</p><p>“It’s true though,” Leia said.</p><p>“I never said it wasn’t, princess, I never said it wasn’t,” Anakin then looked at Obi-Wan again. “Leia and Luke really just don’t want to run the risk of us leaving them, so if they realize someone’s trying to convince us to leave, Leia usually responds a bit harshly.”</p><p>“So, I suppose my whole convincing to join the rebellion won’t work out?”, Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I mean, neither me nor Padmé were going to agree anyway, even if Leia didn’t interrupt,” Anakin pointed out.</p><p>“I agree,” Padmé said. “Me and Anakin, we’ve made our choice. We’re tired of all the war and the…duties, and now, me and Anakin, we’re just happy to stay here and raise Luke and Leia, watch them grow up, and we’ll just live a quiet life. We’re happy with just Luke and Leia, and they’re happy with just us, so there’s really no point in us changing or something like that. In fact, you two could always stay here with us. This house is quite big, and there’s more than enough room for you two to live here.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head, “We appreciate the offer, but I’m afraid we’ll decline. We…still have a galaxy to save.”</p><p>Ahsoka chuckled, “Agreed, duty comes first for us.”</p><p>“That’s what comes first for you?”, Anakin raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, what comes first for you two?”</p><p>“For us, love comes first. We’ve put our duty ahead for so long now that I think it’s time that we let love stay in front.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Padmé replied.</p><p>“Does the civilization here accept the four of you?”, Obi-Wan asked. “I’m just curious since the four of you tend to live far away from the villages.”</p><p>“They do,” Anakin nodded. “We just decided to live far away to enjoy a quiet life.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Why are the two of you here, anyway? I’m just curious as well as you’re definitely here for something, or is it just to recruit us to the rebellion?”</p><p>Ahsoka shook her head and laughed sheepishly, “No, no, our ship’s hyperdrive malfunctioned, and we ended up here. We kind of need help in fixing it.”</p><p>Anakin nodded, “We can help you. Where is it?”</p><p>“It’s just outside,” Ahsoka answered before Leia took Anakin’s attention.</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>“Yes, princess?”</p><p>“Be careful, okay? What if they’re just trying to use that to lead you outside and kidnap you? They tried taking you and Mommy away from us earlier, remember?”</p><p>Anakin chuckled, “They won’t do that, dear. They’re old friends.”</p><p>____________________</p><p>The sun was beginning to set when Anakin finished repairing the hyperdrive for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, and now, the Skywalkers, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka were having their goodbye chat just outside the house now.</p><p>“Are you sure you two don’t wanna come back?”, Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>Padmé shook her head, “No, we’re happy here, happy with Luke and Leia, so we’ll politely decline that.”</p><p>“Alright, then.”</p><p>“What about you and Ahsoka? Are you sure you two don’t want to stay here?”, Padmé asked.</p><p>“No, duty comes first for us,” he answered.</p><p>“Alright, then.”</p><p>“We’ll miss you four,” Ahsoka said. “Even if we’ve only seen you four for about a day now excluding the wars.”</p><p>Leia crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows, “I won’t miss you.”</p><p>“Leia,” Padmé sighed. “Stop it, at least be nice to our visitors.”</p><p>“They tried taking you from us though.”</p><p>Padmé crouched down to Leia’s level, “They weren’t <em>taking us from you</em>, sweetie. They were just…asking us if we want to come back, alright? How about you apologize to them now?”</p><p>Leia reluctantly began apologizing as she put on the most innocent face she could (which was remarkable indeed), “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Ahsoka chuckled, “It’s alright.”</p><p>“Well, I guess this is goodbye,” Anakin said. “I’ll see you, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka.”</p><p>“Goodbye, you four, we’ll miss you, too,” Obi-Wan waved slightly.</p><p>And, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka left, at least now knowing where the two people the rebellion needed the most were at, and they also knew they weren’t coming back.</p><p>After all, love is what comes first for them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>